The present invention generally relates to safety devices for recreational boating and more particularly to a signal flag which is connected to an actuation device for raising and lowering the flag upon activation of switching means.
Various state laws and regulations require the use of a warning flag when water skiing or other water recreational activities are taking place. For example, Title 14 of the California Code of Regulations section 7009 requires that a red or orange flag in the shape of a square or a rectangle, measuring no less than 12 inches on each side, be mounted or displayed in such a manner as to be visible in every direction when any one of the following activities are taking place: (1) a water skier is downed; (2) a skier is in the water preparing to ski; (3) a ski line is extended from the vessel; or (4) a ski is in the water in the vicinity of the vessel. Section 7009 further states that the flag shall not be displayed at any other time. In addition, flags are usually required to be used when a person is in the water around a boat swimming, inner tubing, or wake boarding. Other jurisdictions have similar requirements. Some jurisdictions require that a flag be raised when a boat is towing fishing lines. However, even in the absence of legal obligations, common sense dictates that other watercraft operators be warned when persons or equipment are in the water, or when a watercraft is engaged in certain activities which present a potential hazard to persons or property.
Because of the safety considerations, it is important that the flag remain visible whenever any of the above events are occurring, and lowered when the activity has ceased and the hazard no longer is present. However, as anyone who has participated in water skiing understands, the flag often must be displayed for prolonged periods of time, particularly when an inexperienced skier is in the water learning to ski. Typically, a person will hold the flag aloft. However, over time, the flag holder may start allowing the flag to droop such that the flag is not seen as easily as when the activity first began.
In an effort to resolve this problem, various devices have been utilized for holding or raising water skier warning flags. The present invention provides a reliable manner of displaying the warning flag automatically, and easily lowering the flag when it is no longer necessary to be displayed.